


One More Time

by melvncholymvmi



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, F/F, NSFW, Niko’s A Fuckboy Anyway, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, the Intern/Agent AU that no one asked for, utter fucking FILTH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melvncholymvmi/pseuds/melvncholymvmi
Summary: “One more time? Please. I just... I just love you.”ORThe AU where the senior MI-6 agent just can't stop getting seduced by her intern.





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Dana Vespoli. *giggles*

_London, Wednesday, 5:53PM_

It had been a long, _long_ fucking day. Eve approached her front door to find a large, white box on her porch. Hiking her handbag onto her shoulder, Eve crouched down and opened the lid of the box. Inside we’re stunning white roses that spelled out her name. She exhaled deeply, breath puffing her cheeks up, and unlocked the front door, picked up the flowers and let herself inside. Depositing the gift onto the foyer table, Eve found herself leaning forward and sniffing the roses. Despite what she knew they meant, they were so lovely.

And so was the girl who sent them. But that was over. She couldn’t do it anymore. There was too much on the line.

Eve’s phone rang, shocking her out of her thoughts. 

“Shit.” She huffed, fishing through her messy handbag for her cell phone. 

_Niko_. 

“Hi, honey.” 

“Hey. I finally got through.”

“Yeah, it’s been a hell of a day.”

“Well, you’re home now. Heat up some shepherds pie and relax a little.”

“I will. How's the thing?”

“Utterly boring. Meetings and lectures fill the day. The food is subpar, but Gemma and I are going to pop into the city to see if there are any good restaurants.”

“Gemma, huh?”

“Jealous?”

“Always.”

“Don’t be. _You_ are the love of my life.”

“Mm.” Eve hummed. “When is your flight on Friday?”

“Two. I should land by five.”

“I made reservations at The Victoria for seven. We can go straight from the airport there, if you’re dressed for it.”

“Sounds lovely. How was your last day at work?”

“It was long, but I think this sabbatical is going to be good for me. It’ll help me relax a little. Things have just gotten too... complicated.”

“I understand. Your job is stressful, but at least now you can try to work on preparing to write your book.” A feminine voice called for Niko in the background and Eve rolled her eyes. _Fucking Gemma._ “Alright, love, the next lecture is starting. I’ll ring you later. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Eve disconnected the call and tossed it back into her bag, sighing loudly. Her eyes fell onto the flowers once more before she groaned and made her way upstairs. 

In the bathroom, Eve shed her work clothes. She took a long hot shower, effectively washing away the bullshit she’d dealt with all day long. 

Somehow, her boss Carolyn had managed to convince her to head a lecture on psychopaths for the visiting profilers from the FBI. In retrospect, it had been interesting to learn how the United States viewed serial killers and assassins compared to MI-6. But Eve was utterly devoid of energy after smiling politely and answering some of the most inane questions she’d ever been asked. 

Body, washed. Curls, conditioned. Mind, sort of relaxed. Eve padded barefoot to her bedroom and slipped into relaxed clothing. 

There was a bottle of wine with her name on it somewhere in the kitchen and if anyone deserved it, it was her, she decided. 

* * *

Two glasses and one hour later, Eve was sat on the floor of the TV room, case files spread out before her. Tracking her latest serial killer had been a task, but it was the chase that she loved. It was always satisfying when she caught her killer, but mostly she enjoyed the profiling work that went into it. It was like a puzzle, and the clues were the pieces that she had to make fit. Now that she was planning to write a book about profiling, she was going through old cases that she'd help to close in order to get ideas for different chapters. 

She was deep into the prison record of her latest villain when the doorbell rang, followed by two small knocks. 

Eve answered the door, wine glass in her hand and her eyes reached the heavens. The young blonde in front of her slipped through the door, her eyes twinkling hopefully and her lips turned upward in a hesitant smile.

“Hi.”

“Villanelle, what?”

“Did you get my flowers?” 

“Yes, I got your flowers, but we talked about this. This,” Eve gestured between herself and Villanelle, “can’t happen.”

Villanelle pouted. “I heard you’re taking time off.”

“Yes. I am. I think it will be good for me. I just,” Eve closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck, “need some space. I got too involved with work.”

“You mean you got too involved with me.”

It was a cliché, really. The experienced profiler with marital problems. The hot, blonde Russian intern with a charming demeanor and tight little body. 

“The fact remains that I need to distance myself from you.” 

“But I don’t even work on the same floor as you. We wouldn’t even see each other that often.”

Eve gave her a look and turned on her heels. She walked back into the sitting room and gracefully plopped back down on the floor, all the while managing not to spill a single droplet of wine. 

“If that was true, this never would have started. You’ll find a way to see me. You always do.”

“Is it my fault that people ask me to bring paperwork to you? I’m but a lowly intern.” Villanelle sat down beside Eve, a smile on her lips.

Eve shook her head and deadpanned, “Cute, but unconvincing.”

“Eve.” She reached forward and pushed Eve’s wild curls behind her ear. “Why can’t we do this anymore?”

“Because it’s wrong. I let you seduce me because there were… _are_ … problems in my marriage. But those are _my_ problems and I need to work them out. And this just complicates it even more. I crossed a line. Well, multiple lines, really.”

"You told me you cared for me. You can't tell me that all of this meant nothing."

"Jesus. Of course it meant something. Look," Eve ducked her head to make Villanelle meet her gaze, "I'm the senior agent here. I shouldn't have allowed this to happen. I accept full responsibility for this. I do care for you. You're so charming and funny and so beautiful, but I just think space will do us some good. Hopefully, when I come back in a few months, you'll be having a whirlwind affair with Nadia in Accounting." 

Villanelle looked down and nodded as she picked at a spot on the carpet. She was a fierce little thing. Tall in stature, but petite. Villanelle was deceptively strong, and could be quiet as the Sun with a personality that shone just as brightly.

But it was her undying devotion to making Eve feel like she was the only woman in the world that had caused Eve to forget her vows and give in. It was only supposed to be one time. And afterwards, as Villanelle laid leisurely across the hotel bed, Eve dressed with a delicious ache at the core of her body and despair in her heart. She’d cheated on her husband. Physically, yes, but it was the emotional cheating that had done her head in. Eve had completely given herself over to Villanelle no matter how hard she tried to deny it. Villanelle was a part of her central nervous system now.

And _for the love of god_ the puppy dog eyes that she was giving Eve in that moment were too much. For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Eve exhaled deeply and handed the glass of wine to Villanelle. She accepted it and Eve pivoted on the floor to face her fully. On their own accord, Eve’s hands reached forward and collected Villanelle’s silky golden hair pushing it behind her neck and holding it there. Big brown eyes that displayed every emotion so clearly peered at Eve.

“One more time?” Villanelle inquired, her voice uncharacteristically soft. 

“One more time what?”

“I just want to be with you one more time.”

“You’re with me now.”

“But I’m not inside of you.”

Those _fucking_ eyes. And that _fucking_ voice. And god, _did she always smell this good_?

Eve tried to hold onto the little bit of resistance she had left. “No.” She gathered all of Villanelle’s hair into one hand and put her free hand on Villanelle’s face. “It’s not fair to me or to you.”

“I don’t care.”

“You will. You’ll start to resent me when I can’t spend more time with you, when I won’t leave my husband. You’ll hate me. And it’ll carry over into your work.”

“I compartmentalize very well.” Villanelle protested, sipping from the wine. Eve smiled softly.

“No.”

“Please?” Villanelle begged. Eve twisted Villanelle’s hair, still holding onto it. Abruptly, she flashed back to a time in the same hotel room where Eve had her hair wrapped around her hand and held Villanelle’s head between her thighs as she came violently.

Her breath hitched in her throat and Villanelle, a budding expert on micro expressions and body language, caught it immediately.

“Eve.” Her pout deepened. “I can’t believe you’re saying no. What if I promise not to send you flowers anymore.”

“It’s no about th—.”

Villanelle cut her off. “Please. One more time. I just… I just love you.”

_No! No, no, no. What the fuck? Oh, for fuck’s sake._

And there went the last bit of resolve that she had. 

Eve rested her forehead against Villanelle’s and maybe she could just blame the wine for what she was about to do. She pressed her lips against the blonde’s and Villanelle responded immediately. Villanelle sat the wine glass down and her hands landed on either of Eve’s cheeks. The fervor with which she kissed Eve was to make the older woman understand that she would always want Eve, and if she had to, she would wait for her. 

When Villanelle’s lips touched Eve’s neck and she sucked at her pulse point, Eve groaned and her eyes closed. 

In a flurry of motions, Eve’s shirt came off, followed quickly by her sweatpants. But she hated being alone in her nakedness. Especially when she knew just how insanely gorgeous Villanelle’s body was. She pulled Villanelle’s blouse up over her head and off, tossing it towards the couch. The moment it landed, Villanelle’s lips were back on hers.

Somehow, Eve found her way onto Villanelle’s lap, straddling her as Villanelle moved her attention to Eve’s breasts. She lavished each hardening nipple by flicking her tongue around them before sucking them into her mouth. Eve’s breaths came out in pants as her moans heightened in volume with each touch of Villanelle’s tongue. Hands on Eve’s back, Villanelle lifted her just enough to lie her on the carpet, effectively crumpling the paperwork around them. She kissed down Eve’s chest, to her stomach, nipping at her skin here and there, working Eve into a lust-fueled frenzy. 

With the heel of her hand, Villanelle pressed against the damp center of Eve’s panties. The brunette mewled in response, and found that she couldn’t stop, especially when Villanelle started to rub tight, firm circles. 

“Oh god.” 

Still rubbing, Villanelle hovered over Eve, kissing her soundly. “Off,” she demanded into Eve’s mouth. And Eve only had milliseconds to register that Villanelle was talking about her panties before she was yanking them away from her hips. Eve lifted slightly to allow the soft material to slide easily down her legs. And with almost no ceremony at all, Villanelle pressed her hand against Eve’s throat and pushed her back down as she settled in between Eve’s legs. She kissed down each thigh and just before Eve could beg her to stop the delightful torture, Villanelle kissed her heated core. With the tip of her tongue, Villanelle gave Eve’s pussy a preliminary lick straight up the center. Her lips wrapped around her clit and she sucked softly, moving her head side to side in a negating motion.

Eve’s eyes shut tightly and she gave herself over to the incredible feeling. Suddenly, the only words in her vocabulary were:

“ _Oh, fuck_ ! _Fuck yes_ ! _God, yes_ ! _Fuck_!”

What was so intoxicating to Villanelle was Eve’s consistent need to challenge her at every fucking turn. She made Villanelle insane sometimes; the way she tried to control every fucking situation that came her way. She was Villanelle’s superior at MI-6, sure, but here, in the throes of passion and in the midst of being her most vulnerable, Eve still was in charge. Villanelle could never _take_ anything from Eve. Eve _gave_ it willingly; the choice was always hers, and Villanelle could only be thankful that Eve chose her. 

The first telltale sign of Eve’s first impending orgasm was her hands flying to Villanelle’s head. The second was the way her legs spread further apart. It was Villanelle’s favorite thing in the world: seeing Eve spread like a flower before her… like a fully bloomed white rose.

“ _Please. Please. Please!_ ” She gasped, and she had no clue why because she knew Villanelle would never stop wanting to please her. It was her superpower; the ability to make Eve undeniably cry out for a god that she wasn’t quite sure she even believed in, all the while making her come like a goddamned freight train until--.

“Stop, stop. I can’t--.” Eve attempted to enjoy the aftershocks of her orgasm without Villanelle still sucking on her sensitive pussy by pushing at her head. Instead, Villanelle grabbed her wrists and held them down as she flattened her tongue and dragged it up and down Eve’s cunt in firm, patient strokes. It worked, just as it always did. When Eve’s hands slacked in tension and Villanelle was sure she wouldn’t try to get away, she let go. A win-win for both parties involved because now Villanelle was free to test the waters, so to speak, by slipping a single digit inside. Eve’s muscles pulled her in, walls constricting almost instantaneously. So Villanelle added another. And then another. And then pressed her thumb against Eve’s clitoris. Now, Eve would feel her inside, outside and all around her. It really was just a physical representation of just how overwhelming Villanelle’s presence was in her life.

“ _You’re so good_.” Eve panted, pulling herself up to rest on her elbows.

“Yes. I am.” Villanelle grinned, her chin still slick with Eve’s juices. Eve would never tire of just how sexy it was to see Villanelle down there. 

“Shut up.”

Villanelle chuckled as she refocused her attention on making Eve come. Stroking her inside and out, the blonde watched as her brunette counterpart’s eyes closed and her head lolled back, wild curls touching the carpet. Eve looked like a priceless painting to Villanelle, and not one that was meant to be stuck in some boring museum. One that was meant to be admired and idolized by some rich narcissist that would never, ever want to share it with the world.

She’d give everything to have the opportunity to see Eve like this every morning, noon, and night. For now, she’d take the moments like this when Eve was so uninhibited and her scattered mind was only worried about one thing.

“ _Fuck, I’m coming_.”

“Showing is better than telling.” Villanelle teased, stroking her just so. She raised up onto her knees until she was eye-level with Eve’s breasts. She kneaded one, while she sucked on the other, and Eve was _gone_.

Panting, Eve grabbed hold of Villanelle’s wrist and pushed her away before wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist and pulling her close. Mouths found purchase with one another, and tongues lapped together. Eve tasted herself on Villanelle's lips.

“I love you.” Villanelle whispered. Eve surprised her by flipping her onto her back. The wine spilled onto the carpet, but Eve could care less. 

Her fingers found the zipper along the side of Villanelle’s skirt and she pulled it down. The blonde assisted her in taking it off and when Eve saw the tiny excuse of underwear that Villanelle wore, her mind went blank.

“Jesus, you’re like a goddamn model.” Small, soft hands ran up Villanelle’s calves, past her knees and down her thighs. Eve’s fingers pushed the see-through mesh triangle of material aside and slid her fingers through wetness. She groaned and leaned up to kiss Villanelle. 

“I forgot how wet you get.” Eve muttered into the kiss. 

“It’s your fault. That is what you do to me.”

“I’ll gladly take the blame for this.” Eve said, fingers still sliding through pure honey. Quickly, and just slightly rough in her approach, Eve pressed her lips to Villanelle’s once more before she couldn’t resist centralizing her attention on the two rosebuds before her eyes. 

She took turns sucking each one into her mouth before tracing the same trail downward with her tongue. Her tongue dipped inside Villanelle’s belly button and continued south until she reached the border of Villanelle’s panties. With one succinct point to make, Eve snapped the thin material at the thin strap.

“You weren’t attached to these were you?”

A low growl came from Villanelle’s throat and Eve laughed lowly. She wasn’t sure if Villanelle was furious with her for nearly shredding panties that probably cost more than Eve’s mortgage or because Villanelle really wanted Eve to place that energy into eating her pussy. Eve didn’t care either way.

And the moment Eve’s tongue rolled against her cunt, Villanelle didn’t care either. She slapped a hand to her forehead and her eyes wrenched shut. If Villanelle was advanced, Eve taught the fucking class. Even during their first time together, Eve played Villanelle’s body like an instrument. With no prior expertise and only cues from Villanelle, Eve was quickly able to decipher what she liked and what she didn’t. 

And so when she stiffened her tongue and slipped it as far inside of Villanelle’s cunt as she could, Villanelle cried out and her nails tried to dig into the carpet. 

“ _Yes, Eve_!” Villanelle moaned. Eve used her thumb to press against Villanelle’s clit, quickly brushing it back and forth as she tongue-fucked her lover. 

“ _Jesus fuck yes, Eve_ !” Villanelle cried out. “ _Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop! Just like that_!”

So Eve kept going. Just like that.

Anything to keep watching Villanelle’s long lashes press against the top of her cheeks. Anything to keep feeling the way Villanelle’s toes curled against her sides. And fuck, if she could keep viewing the arch in Villanelle’s back get deeper and deeper with every rising ocean current of her orgasm… she’d do _anything_ . _Just like that_.

But the ultimate reward came when Villanelle did, her nectar dripping down Eve’s tongue onto her chin.

“ _Christ_!” Villanelle heaved as she tried to push herself up. She pulled Eve’s face up to meet her own and maneuvered Eve’s legs around hers. Face-to-face, one arm around her waist, with nowhere for Eve to go, Villanelle slipped her hand between their bodies and bore forward with three fingers, filling Eve completely. One arm around Villanelle’s shoulders, hand holding the back of her neck, Eve used the fingers on her free hand to slip inside of Villanelle.

Eve mimicked every. Single. Movement. When Villanelle sped up, so did Eve. When she slowed down to deep fuck Eve, Eve gave Villanelle the same treatment. And no sooner had Villanelle begin to feel her own orgasm approaching, Eve surprised her and whispered, “I love you.”

To feel and be felt. To love and be loved. That’s what it all boiled down to. It was only three words, but they were exactly what Villanelle ever wanted. 

And Eve finally admitted how she felt.

Wrists burned, arms ached, sweat appeared, breaths mingled. But neither gave up until they reached the tip-top of their peak, and together, they free-fell into the dark abyss, all the while chanting their love for the other.

When Eve and Villanelle came down from their high, they kissed. For what seemed like hours. They kissed. Slowly. Deeply. Sometimes sloppy. Sometimes more refined and sweet. Until Eve pulled away and turned her head to the side. She couldn’t believe she was going to say it.

Villanelle’s kisses burned against the skin of her cheek and neck and shoulder. 

Eve couldn’t quite meet Villanelle’s eyes, but there was still something she had to say. “So,” she began, a little reluctant, “do you… do you want to meet at our normal hotel next week?”

Villanelle’s smile was immediate and vibrant. She nodded furiously before kissing Eve again and again. 

She would get to feel and be felt.

To love and be loved. 

One more time.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr: melvncholymvmi or etherealmvmi


End file.
